Jagiya
by Marika Floor
Summary: OOT, OOC, Terinspirasi dari bad ending Jumin, tapi tidak akan sama persis, Rate M for Lime, Typo, Genre Romance, suspense and drama, I Hope you will enjoy this story (Complete) Thankyou for reading
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Jumin X Mc**

 **Disclaimer : Cheritz**

 **Genre : Angst, Suspense, Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : M for Lime**

* * *

"nggh"

Ku buka mataku dan yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah sosok Jumin Han yang sedang duduk disampingku sambil membaca buku . Mata yang setajam elang teralihkan oleh gerak gerikku yang sedang mencoba bangun.

"selamat pagi Mc"

Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang biasanya tidak dia lakukan kepada siapapun, kecuali kepadaku.

"selamat pagi Jumin, apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

Tanyaku yang di jawab dengan raut wajahnya yang lembut, tangannya yang besar menghampiri kepalaku dan merapihkan rambutku yang berantakan.

"hanya melihat kau tertidur saja aku sudah merasa nyaman dan tentram, apalagi tidur disebelah mu"

Muka ku memerah karena ucapannya yang sangat manis itu, tangannya berpindah mengelus pipiku dan dagu ku. Rasanya hangat sekali, dan aku ingin kembali tidur disampingnya. Ketika ku memejamkan mataku mencoba lebih meresapi sentuhannya dia tarik tangannya itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bukunya lagi. Ku bisa melihat telinganya yang memerah entah karena apa.

"hari ini aku akan mengantar mu pulang dan akan menjemput Elizabeeth 3rd"

Perkataannya itu membuatku kaget sekaligus lega, walaupun sedikit tidak percaya tapi akhirnya dia memutuskannya juga. Seketika aku memeluknya karena senang.

"m. . mc. . ."

Gagapnya tak aku hiraukan

"hehehe"

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dan memberikannya senyuman terbaik ku

"akhirnya kau mau menerima Elizabeth 3rd, sebenarnya aku ingin selalu bersamamu Jumin, tapi. . . ah tidak. . .hanya beberapa jam saja, kita akan bertemu kembali kan?"

Ucapku bersemangat, aku bisa melihat wajah Jumin yang tersenyum senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dari senyumannya bisa terlihat kalau dia masih khawatir dengan ku.

"iya tentu saja, tapi aku akan mengantarmu setelah kita selesai makan siang bersama, dan aku ingin makan masakan mu!"

Posisinya yang tadi menyamping dari ku sekarang menghadapku lalu, tangannya yang besar memegang kedua tangan ku dan menatapku dengan tatapan bersemangat.

"Siap bos! Aku akan buatkan masakan paling eeenaaaak di dunia ini! Dan kau pasti akan selalu merindukan makanan ku"

Jawab ku bersemangat dan tak lama kemudian di ikuti dengan suara tawa Jumin yang renyah lalu memelukku, aku hanya bisa memeluknya kembali dan tertawa bersamanya. Entah mengapa, rasanya hati ku merasa sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi. Perasaan tidak enak apa ini, ketika ku memikirkan kegelisahan ku Jumin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dalam.

"apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu melindungi mu ratuku"

Perkataannya melenyapkan kegelisahanku dan tak lama kemudian menciumku dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Menunggu Jumin pulang serasa menunggu keajaiban datang, dia menjanjikan pulang siang hari, lalu kita akan makan bersama tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak kunjung memberi kabar. Aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin disini bersama Jumin, tapi itu tidak bisa, Jumin bisa besar kepala, dan aku harus mengurus pesta besok.

Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam dan Jumin belum kunjung pulang, aku bosan menunggu bahkan mengobrol dengan Seven, Zen, Yoosung dan juga Jaehee tetap memuatku bosan, makanan yang sudah ku buat siang tadi belum aku sentuh sama sekali dan sudah dingin. Aku hanya tiduran di sofa sambil memegang Hp ku menunggu Jumin menghubungi ku tapi nihil.

CKLEK

"ah! Jumin! Kau pulang?"

Aku bergegas melihat kearah pintu masuk dan yang aku lihat bukanlah Jumin, tetapi seseorang berambut putih ke merah merahan dan memakai masker hitam, di tangannya terdapat pisau yang siap kapan saja dia tebaskan kemanapun dia inginkan.

"ka. . kau? Kau siapa? Mana Jumin?"

Tanyaku gagap, tetap mencari Jumin ku yang entah di mana

"sudahlah sayang, lupakan dia dan ikutlah bersama ku"

Jawabnya sambil terlus berjalan mendekatiku, merasa hal buruk akan terjadi akupunpergi menjauh darinya.

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

Balasku sambil menjauhinya

"aku hanya ingin mengajak mu pergi ke surga dimana siapapun tidak akan pernah merasa sedih dan sakit akan apapun, kau akan senang pergi bersama ku"

Tawarnya, apa yang dia maksud kan? Apa dia ingin mengajak ku mati bersama? Kenapa dia bisa menembus pertahanan bodyguard yang Jumin siapkan di rumah ini?

"apa untungnya kau membawaku pergi? Apa salah ku?"

"kau tidak punya salah apapun, tapi dengan membawa mu pergi yang lain akan ikut bersama mu, pekerjaanku akan lebih mudah"

Jawabnya membuatku terjatuh dari langkahku karena tidak memperhatikan sofa yang ada di belakangku, hal ini menguntungkannya dan dia memegangi tanganku.

"ikutlah dan jangan melawan agar nyawamu selamat"

Tapi aku tak ingin mendengar ucapannya dan mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya yang semakin kuat, dengan susah payah aku melepaskan diri darinya tapi tak lama kemudia dia melayangkan pisaunya kearah ku dan mencoba menebas ku sebelum sepasang tangan yang besar menahannya. kulihat Jumin menahan pergelangan tangan orang berambut putih itu. Dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dengan menendang perut Jumin dengan keras, membuat Jumin terbatuk batuk, dan yang dia lakukan selanjutnya membuatku terdiam.

Pisau yang tajam itu menancap punggung Jumin, entah berapa kali dia menacapkan benda keras tersebut, aku hanya terdiam melihat darah yang keluar dari badan Jumin yang selalu memeluk ku. Wajahnya yang biasanya memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya padaku berubah menjadi senyuman yang menyakitkan untuk ku.

"ju. . . ju. . . JUUUMIIIN!"

"MC! MC! BANGUNLAH!"

Aku tercekat kaget dan yang kulihat selanjutnya wajah Jumin yang terlihat panik, apa tadi? Apa itu mimpi?

"ju. . jumin?"

Beo ku dengan mata yang mengalirkan airmata dan tanganku yang langsung memeriksa badan Jumin, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Aku memastikan dia tidak terluka sama sekali.

"ada apa dengan mu Mc? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Tanyanya dan aku hanya menangis sambil memeluk badan yang selalu memberikanku kehangatannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jumin mengantar ku pulang ke apartemen Rika setelah dia meredakan tangisku dan membuatku kembali tersenyum. Sepanjang jalan aku mengenggam tangannya seakan tidak mau pergi darinya. Aku tau aku egois, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Jumin.

Sesampainya didaerah dekat apartemen Rika, mobil yang di supiri tuan Kim akhirnya berhenti. Jumin menatapku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut tidak lupa mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"aku tidak ingin kau pulang tapi kau harus pulang, berjanjilah kepadaku besok kau akan datang ke pesta dengan memakai baju yang aku berika dan senyuman terbaik yang selalu kau berikan"

Lirihnya, terasa sekali dia tidak ingin aku pergi darinya, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu dibalas senyuman olehnya, lalu aku keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan kepada Jumin lalu pergi menuju apartemen.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemen aku pergi mandi lalu terdiam di kasur milik Rika, apakah setelah selesai pesta semuanya akan kembali seperti biasanya? Aku kembali kekehidupan ku dan Jumin akan melupakan ku? Aaaah sudah lah aku yakin Jumin masih menyayangi ku.

Mata ku tertuju pada baju yang Jumin berikan padaku, baju ini terlalu bagus untuk ku, entah berapa lama dia memilihkan baju ini, entah berapa banyak uang juga yang dia keluarkan untuk baju ini. Aku hanya tersenyum membayangkan wajah Jumin yang datar memilih baju baju dan membingungkan Jaehee. Hehe pasti dia lucu sekali.

Setelah memikirkan hal itu aku pergi mencoba lagi baju itu. Entah kenapa bisa Jumin membelikan ku baju yang pas sekali dengan badan ku. Ku berbalik, sambil menatap pantulan tubuhku yang dilapasi gaun berwarna hijau ini di cermin. Badan ku kecil sekali, aku harus lebih banyak makan.

RING RING RING

Dengan secepat mungkin aku sambar Hp ku yang berada di kasur, dan terlihat nama Jumin Han di layar.

"Jumiin~ aku merindukan mu~"

Ucapku manja kepada Jumin dan di respon oleh helaan nafas Jumin yang mengatakan kalau dia merasa asing ketika berada di penthousenya tanpa ada diriku disana.

CKLEK

Nafasku terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup dari arah pintu masuk.

"ju. . jumin, tunggu sebentar ya"

Ucapku dan menyimpan Hp ku di meja rias, lalu aku pergi kearah suara yang membuatku penasaran. Siapa yang bisa masuk kedalam apartemen ini, apa Seven? Atau V? dan tenyata pikiran ku salah, yang kulihat adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ku lihat dalam mimpi. Jumin. . . . . . .

* * *

 _ **What should I do with this story?**_

 _ **Next to the next story or not?**_

 _ **Good or Bad Ending?**_

 _ **Jumin or Mc ?**_

 _ **Death or Alive?**_

 _ **You can answer on review**_

 _ **I hope next week can publish the next chapter**_

 _ **if you want me to continue this story**_

 _ **bye~ 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : Jumin X Mc**

 **Disclaimer : Cheritz**

 **Genre : Angst, Suspense, Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : M for Lime**

* * *

Pesta tetap terlaksana dengan baik tanpa adanya Mc, walaupun Jumin terkadang terlihat melamun tapi dapat di sadarkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Bukan hanya Jumin saja yang khawatir dan juga marah, tetapi Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, Seven bahkan V juga merasakan hal yang sama, mereka menyesal sudah meminta Jumin untuk memulangkan Mc. Mereka sempat berdebat di chatroom tapi semuanya berakhir ketika Jumin berkata berdebat tidak akan menghasilkan apapun dan mereka harus fokus pada pesta.

Setelah pesta berakhir mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruangan rapat perusahaan Jumin dan membahas misi penyelamatan Mc. Dengan sigapnya Seven menyiapkan laptopnya dan berkata

"aku akan memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi di apartemen Rika setelah Mc pulang"

Dari layar besar terlihat mc yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu apartemen, kakinya terhenti seketika ketika melihat mahluk yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang dia kenal, mereka terlihat berhadapan dan bercakap-cakap tak lama kemudian Mc pun berlari menuju kamarnya, sedangkan pria yang masuk tanpa ijin itu berjalan dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Laki-laki berambut putih itu mencoba membuka pintu kamar Mc dengan menendangnya berkali-kali sambil entah mengatakan apa, tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka da dengan cepat dia berlari menuju Mc yang entah sedang apa karena kamar tersebut tidak terdapat cctv. Setengah jam kemudian terlihat laki-laki berambut putih ke merah-merahan itu jalan keluar kamar Mc sambil membopong Mc yang tidak sadarkan diri di pundaknya. Dengan santai dia melihat kearah cctv yang ada di ruangan itu dan layarpun berubah menjadi gelap.

Semua orang yang telah menonton terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, begitu pula Jumin, dari raut mukanya terlihat marah dan juga kebingungan.

"pada saat itu terjadi. . . . Mc masih berbicara padaku lewat telepon, dia mengatakan ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam apartemen, dari suaranya aku bisa mendengar isakannya mencoba untuk tidak menangis dan juga ketakutannya. . . lalu dia juga berkata apapun yang terjadi padanya pesta yang sudah di rencanakan harus tetap di laksanakan. . . .dan juga dia sangat menyayangi ku dan juga anggota RFA yang lain, dia berharap tidak terjadi apapun kepada kalian. . . setelah itu yang aku dengar suara debuman pintu dan. . . . . suara kesakitannya. . ."

Semuanya menajamkan telinga dan semakin merasa bersalah ketika Jumin mengatakan semua itu.

"lalu tak lama kemudian. . . kita bisa melihat sendiri di chatroom. . . seseorang yang mengaku kalau dirinya Unknown itu dapat masuk kedalam chatroom kita, dia berkata jika ingin Mc selamat kita harus membatalkan pesta hari ini. . .tapi kita melanggarnya. . . . kita tetap melaksanakan pesta seperti yang Mc inginkan. . . ja. .jadi. . ."

Jaehee tidak sanggup meneruskan perkataanya, dan terisak memikirkan nasib temannya yang entah seperti apa.

"ini bukan waktunya kita untuk bersedih, apapun yang terjadi kepada Mc. . . . kita harus menemukannya!"

Lanjut Jumin meneruskan perkataan dan mencoba tegar, mendengar perkataan Jumin semua yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut mulai tersulut api semangat.

"dan aku akan menemukannya. . ."

Tambah Seven membiarkan senyum semua orang mulai berkembang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

PRAK

"argh!"

"semua ini salah mu!"

Tangan Mc yang terangkat keatas membuat dirinya tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan yang terlihat seperti penjara bawah tanah dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari jendela jerugi dibelakangnya. yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengerang kesakitan badannya di pecuti oleh laki-laki yang sudah membawanya ketempat itu. Gaun pemberian Jumin masih terpakai olehnya, walaupun banyak sekali sobekan akibat kerasnya pukulan yang ia terima masih setia menutupi beberapa bagian dari tubuh mungilnya itu.

PRAK

"ARGH! He. . Hentikan"

PRAK

"seharusnya pesta itu tidak terlaksana!"

PRAK

"ARGH"

"apa yang sudah kau katakan pada anak kaya raya itu hah?!"

Bentak laki-laki yang itu sambil mencekik leher Mc yang sudah dipenuhi dengan memar-memar, sedangkan Mc membalasnya dengan senyuman lirih

"k. .k. .kau. .k. .ka. . kalah"

Jawab yang Mc berikan malah membuat cekikan yang ada di lehernya semakin menguat.

"dasar perempuan jalang!"

Mc yang dicekik hanya pasrah terdiam mencoba untuk bernafas walaupun sulit sekali. Merasa kesal melihat Mc tangan yang menyekiknya itu terlepas lalu membuka rantai yang selama ini memasung Mc. Tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bertenaga terkapar di lantai yang dingin, dia hanya terbatuk batuk karena cekikan tadi, tubuhnya terasa sakit dan tidak punya tenaga untuk menggerakkannya, ingin rasanya berlari dari tempat itu tapi keadaan berkata lain.

"Hahahahah! Lihatlah dirimu! Kasihan sekali~ mana orang yang selama ini akan melindungi mu?! Kau tidak ada artinya didunia ini, sama seperti ku! Sebaiknya kau ikut bersamaku, dan hidup seperti ku, dan kau tidak akan merasakan kesakitan sepeti ini lagi. . .Hahahahaha"

Ucapnya keras mencoba untuk mengancam Mc yang masih diam tengkurap di lantai, tangannya perlahan di gerakkan dan yang dia lakukan menjulurkan jari tengahnya kepada laki-laki itu walaupun hanya sebentar.

"a. . apa? Hahahahaha! Dasar jaalaaaang!"

Kakinya yang sudah terpasang sepatu boots itu pergi menghampiri dan mendaratkannya di kepala Mc, dengan santai dia menekan kakinya juga memutarnya dangan cepat, membuat pipi Mc yang menempel di lantai bergesekan.

"arrgh! Hentikan!"

Erang Mc di balas dengan jambakkan yang menarik tubuhnya keatas, laki-laki itu mensejajarkan badannya.

"aku yang berkuasa disini, sedangkan kau. . . hmm. . .bagaimana kalau kita bermain di tempat lain? Aku yakin kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan anak kaya raya itu kan"

Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Mc dengan lembut sambil menggigit cuping telinga Mc. Mendengar kalimat tersebut mata kuning madu Mc membesar, mengingat malam di mana dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan bersama suaminya kelak malah ia lakukan bersama Jumin, pria yang sudah menawan hatinya. Merasa sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya dia mencoba melawan dan tak mampu menahan air matanya mengingat akan sosok yang ia sayangi itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia lepaskan rambut yang dari tadi menarik dirinya itu lalu dia memukul kepala laki-laki itu dengan sepatu hak tingginya.

"ARGH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AAARGH!"

Merasa kepalanya yang di hantam oleh benda tajam laki-laki itu merintih kesakitan sambil mencoba menggapai Mc yang berlari menjauh darinya, tapi karena pergerakan Mc yang cepat dia tidak sanggup menangkapnya.

Dengan terengah engah Mc berlari mencari jalan keluar dari tempat tersebut, membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai dia menemukan pintu keluar, dia mencoba mebuka pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya tapi terkunci, lalu dia mencari jendela dan memecahkan kacanya, lalu mencoba keluar melewati jendela tersebut. Merasa dirinya bisa keluar dari tempat tersebut dan dengan kekuatan yang mulai habis dia terus berlari walaupun terkadang terjatuh tapi dia terus berlari. Gaun hijau yang Jumin berikan sudah tidak terlihat utuh penuh sobekan memperlihatkan sedikit tubuhnya yang memar dan juga berdarah akibat luka yang sudah diberikan padanya. Dia berharap bisa kembali kepada Jumin, walaupun dengan keadaan seperti itu.

DOR

Dengan senyuman kemenangan laki-laki yang sudah Mc pukul dengan sepatunya menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Mc yang sedang terdiam menerima tembakan dari arah belakangnya, peluru itu tepat mengenai punggungnya yang terbuka, seketika badanya ambruk ke tanah. Melihat kesempatan itu dia mendekati Mc lalu menarik peluru yang seperti suntikan kecil itu dari punggung mc dan menarik kembali rambut indah Mc.

"hei~ kau mau kemana? Kau tau kan, malam ini kau harus bagaimana? Hahaha tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuh mu, peluru tadi akan hanya membuat mu lumpuh untuk sementara tapi kesadaran mu tetap sadar kok~ kau tidak akan mati, malah kau akan merasakan kenikmatan dunia yang akan aku berikan~ hahahahaha"

Tawanya keras membuat Mc menangis dalam hati tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Seven. . ."

"hmm?"

"apa. . . Mc masih hidup?"

Terjadi percakapan antara Jumin dan Seven di dalam mobil yang sedang Seven kendarai, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat yang mereka curigai. Walaupun mereka pergi berdua ditambah 5 orang bodyguard yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang tetap yakin kalau mereka dapat menemukan Mc.

"tenanglah Jumin, aku yakin dia masih hidup"

Jawab Seven serius, sedangkan Jumin hanya terdiam melihat ke depan dimana cuman ada jalan untuk 1 mobil dan pohon pohon yang mengitari mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka melihat suatu gedung besar yang seharusnya tidak ada di atas puncak pegunungan seperti ini.

"apa ini tempatnya?"

Tanya Jumin sambil keluar dari mobil, rasanya dia ingin berlari memasuki gedung itu dan mencari Mcnya.

"iya aku yakin disini, aku pernah bertemu dengannya di sini bersama Yoosung"

Jawab Seven sambil menggendong tasnya dan berjalan mendahului Jumin sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Jumin pun memerintahkan ke 3 bodyguardnya ikut bersamanya dan sisanya menunggu di mobil lalu masuk melalui pintu lain tidak seperti yang Jumin bayangkan.

.

.

.

"hmm. . . .lihat lah, kulit mu yang mulus ini di hiasi memar membuatnya tampak lebih indah"

Mc hanya diam terkapar masih dalam pengaruh bius yang di berikan oleh laki-laki berambut putih yang selama ini di beri julukan Unknown oleh RFA, sekarang dia sedang mengelus tengkuk Mc dan berusaha melepas sisa pakaian yang menempel di tubuh Mc.

"haah, kenapa kau kurus sekali? Apa kau kekurangan makanan? apa anak kaya raya itu tidak bisa memberikan mu makanan yang sehat? Yah walaupun bagian dada mu tidak begitu kecil. . . aah! Aku tau, apa kau melakukan operasi? Kau tau kan, wanita itu tidak pernah puas akan penampilannya, mereka ingin begini lah begitulah, apa kau termasuk? Baik kita cek!"

Tuturnya panjang sambil memperhatikan bagian atas tubuh Mc yang sudah tidak tertutupi oleh apapun, merasa mahluk yang ada di bawahnya tidak berdaya Unknown pun langsung menggerayangi tubuh Mc dengan kasarnya tidak memperdulikan luka luka yang dia tambah dengan cakaran dan juga kecupan. Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan instingnya, mulai dari bagian atas tubuh Mc dan juga bagian bawah badan Mc yang masih tertutup dengan pakaian dalamnya. Walaupun tubuhnya di puaskan oleh orang yang tidak ia harapkan Mc tetap terdiam dan hanya bisa menangis dalam hatinya, badannya tetap terdiam padahal ingin sekali dia menyingkirkan tangan yang sedang mengelus bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

PIIIP PIIIP PIIIP PIIIP

Aksi Unknown pun terhenti ketika sistem keamanan gedung memberitahukannya jika sistem tersebut sudah dijebol oleh seseorang.

"a-apa apaan ini!"

Dengan sigap dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan melihat kearah Mc.

"kau. . . apa kau melakukan sesuatu?!"

Diapun pergi menuju mejanya dan mengutak ngatik komputernya, tapi usahanya tidak menghasilkan apapun, matanya tertuju kepada layar cctv yang memperlihatkan Seven dan juga Jumin yang sedang berjalan ke ruangan dimana dia berada sedangkan ke 3 bodyguardnya sedang berusaha melindungi majikannya dari 5 penjaga yang ia sewa untuk melindungi bagunan ini.

"luciel! Si berengsek itu dan juga anak kaya raya itu!"

Ujarnya frustasi lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphonenya, lalu mengirimkan suatu email kepada seseorang, setelah itu dia pergi ke lemari dan mengambil senjatanya.

BRAK

Jumin pun masuk kedalam kamar itu, matanya tertuju kepada Unknown yang sedang mengarahkan senjatanya kepada Mc. Matanya membesar ketika melihat keadaan Mc, bukan hanya Jumin, Seven pun mematung melihat orang yang selama ini ia cari ada di hadapannya dengan keadaan tubuh yang tidak terlindungi apapun dan penuh dengan memar juga luka yang masih baru begitu menyedihkan.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA BERENGSEK!"

Teriak Jumin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Mcnya yang selalu ia cintai terlihat begitu menderita. Tubuhnya dengan cepat pergi kearah Unknown tapi di tahan oleh Seven.

"Lihat dia Jumin, jika kau pergi sekarang dia bisa membunuh Mc dengan sekali tebas"

Ujarnya membuat Jumin mengurungkan niatnya, dia harus tetap bersabar walaupun rasanya ia ingin membunuh mahluk yang sedang mendekap dan mengarahkan pisaunya di leher Mc.

"ahahahahaha kalian tidak bisa melakukan apapun, nyawa mahluk ini sekarang ada di tangan ku!"

Tuturnya sambil menggoreskan pisaunya di leher Mc sampai mengeluarkan darah segar. Jumin semakin marah melihatnya. Mc yang menyadari keadaannya mencoba menggerakkan badannya sedikit demi sedikit dimulai dari jarinya yang mulai bisa di gerakkan.

"apa yang kau ingin kan sebenarnya?"

Tanya Seven heran akan kelakuan orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"hah? Aku? Aku hanya ingin pesta kemarin gagal! Dan ternyata kalian tetap melakukannya, ya sudah aku akan mengambil mahluk ini bersamaku! Ahahahaha"

Tuturnya sambil menyeret Mc yang masih berusaha menggerakkan tangannya

". . . . . berikan dia padaku, dan aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau ingin kan"

Rajuk Jumin mencoba menahan amarahnya, sedangkan Unknown yang mendengar penuturan Jumin mulai tertarik dengan percakapannya.

"hmm. . . penawaran yang bagus haha. . . . kalau begitu, aku akan menukar mahluk cantik ini dengan mahluk yang berada di samping mu"

"apa?!"

Jawab Jumin menanggapi keinginan tersebut, matanya menatap Seven yang diam mematung melihat Mc.

"hah? Apa kau gila? Mana mungkin aku bi-"

"baiiklah, aku bersedia kau menukar Mc dengan ku"

* * *

 **Next chapter hari Senin tanggal 24**

sepertinya bakalan tamat di chapter 3 (semoga aja)

Thanks for the review

Bye~ 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : Jumin X Mc**

 **Disclaimer : Cheritz**

 **Genre : Angst, Suspense, Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : M for Lime**

* * *

"hmmm. . . . sayang sekali aku harus menukar mu dengan nya~"

Ucap Unknown sambil menciumi leher jenjang Mc, bukan hanya itu tangannya mulai menelusuri lekukan badan Mc dengan perlahan. Jumin yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan, jika situasinya tidak seperti ini dia sudah memukuli mahluk berambut putih itu dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Jika kau melakaukan hal yang lebih dari itu, aku tidak akan sungkan untuk membunuh mu sekarang juga"

Ancam Jumin yang disambut dengan tawaan dari lawan bicaranya itu

"ahahahaha, sebaiknya kau diam saja dan borgol dia"

Jawabnya sambil melemparkan borgol kearah Jumin dan Seven, mereka pun saling pandang, Seven mengangguk menandakan kalau Jumin diperbolehkan untuk memborgol tangannya. Jumin pun menarik perlahan tangan Seven ke belakang badannya lalu memborgolnya.

"jika sudah, berjalanlah kemari Luciel, dan aku akan menaruh mahluk cantik ini ditempatnya, hei anak kaya raya kau bisa membawanya ketika aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau"

Perintahnya yang langsung di turuti oleh Seven. Dengan perlahan dan yakin Seven pun berjalan menuju Unknown yang hendak menaruh Mc di kasurnya, tapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika tangan Mc dengan sekuat tenaga mengambil alih pisaunya dan menacabkannya ke pundak Unknown.

"ARGH!"

Karena kesakitan dia melepaskan Mc yang mendarat bersamanya di kasur lalu Mc mendorongnya sampai dia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Seven! Larilah! Carikan pertolongan untuk kami!"

Perintah Mc dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras, Seven yang kaget melihat aksi yang dilakukan Mc langsung menurutinya dia berlari keluar kamar, sedangkan Jumin yang mulai mengerti dengan keadaan sekitarnya datang menghampiri Mc dan langsung memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Mc, ayo kita pergi"

Ucapnya sambil memakaikan kemejanya demi untuk menutupi badan Mc, lalu menggendong badan Mc di sebelah kiri pundaknya. Dengan cepat Jumin membawa lari Mc dari kamar itu meninggalkan Unknown yang sedang mengeluh kesakitan dan mencoba mengejarnya.

"kalian tidak akan bisa pergi hidup hidup dari sini"

Gumam Unknown sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengisinya dengan peluru sungguhan, dengan keadaan pundak yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dia mencoba membidik Jumin yang sedang berlari menuruni tangga. Unknown melakukan beberapa kali tembakakkan yang di arahkan kepada Jumin, ketika peluru ke 3 di tembakkan akhirnya mengenai kaki kanan Jumin.

"ARGH!"

"JUMIN!"

Merasa dirinya dan Jumin akan jatuh dan akan membentur tangga yang jumlahnya terhitung banyak Mc dengan reflek memeluk bagian atas tubuh Jumin dan mencoba melindungi kepalanya juga.

BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK

"m. . mc!"

Jumin langsung melepaskan MC dari tubuhnya, sedangkan Mc sendiri hanya mengeluh kesakitan.

"kau tidak apa-apakan Jumin?"

Ucap Mc sambil mencoba bangkit mengabaikan keadaannya.

"kakiku. . .sepertinya terkena tembakan, tapi lihat! kepalamu berdarah"

Jumin mencoba membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari kepala Mc dengan kemejanya, sedangkan Mc menahan sakit dan mencoba untuk tersenyum hal itu membuat Jumin merasa sedikit lega, malaikatnya masih dapat tersenyum walaupun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jumin kita harus pergi dari sini, tapi kaki mu terluka, dan juga kaki ku masih belum bisa digerakkan sepenuhnya"

Ucap Mc sambil menggenggam tangan Jumin yang terasa dingin, Jumin pun menggenggam balik tangan Mc yang hangat dengan erat.

"tenang saja, aku masih bisa berlari membawamu pergi dari sini"

Jawab Jumin pasti, dia mencoba berdiri dan mengangkat lalu menggendong Mc dalam pelukannya, sedangkan di atas sana masih ada Unknown yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Jumin yang sedang membelakanginya.

"oh~ romantis sekali~ tapi ayo ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia ini~"

Bisiknya dan menembakkan semua peluru yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi peluru itu meleset dari sasarannya ketika mata Mc menangkap pergerakan itu, dia langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jumin dan membalikkan posisi mereka.

DOR DOR DOR

JREB JREB JREB

Seven yang baru datang membawa 3 orang Bodyguard Jumin yang tersisa terdiam sesaat melihat dengan mata mereka sendiri dimana peluru peluru itu mengenai tubuh Mc dengan cepatnya. Jumin sendiri hanya terdiam mendengarkan apa yang terjadi. Seven langsung menyuruh salah satu bodyguard mengatasi Unknown yang berada di atas, sedangkan dirinya berlari kearah Jumin dan juga Mc yang masih memeluk Jumin.

"Jumin! Mc!"

Teriak Seven sedangkan Jumin hanya terdiam rasa sakit tubuhnya dikalahkan dengan rasa sakit hatinya yang melihat wajah Mc yang dihiasi airmata, senyuman, dan juga darah dari mulutnya dengan perlahan tubuhnya jatuh kehadapan Jumin dan langsung di tangkap olehnya.

(Mc POV)

Ku dengar suara Jumin yang seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu padaku, aku bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Aah rasanya aku ingin memeluknya, tapi badan ku tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan membuka mata saja sulit sekali, apa aku terkena pengaruh bius itu lagi?

"uhuk. . .ju. . jumin"

Ucapku walaupun aku tidak bisa membuka mataku, rasanya badanku sakit sekali, tapi aku harus memastikan bahwa Jumin ku baik-baik saja. . . ya . . . aku harus memastikannya. . .

Aku mencoba membuka mata ku perlahan, walaupun yang ku lihat samar aku bisa melihat matanya yang menangis sambil melihat kearah ku, dia seperti mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi apa, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Seven juga diam terduduk dibelakang Jumin seperti sedang menenangkan Jumin yang entah mengapa semakin histeris dan seperti berteriak, tangannya masih berada di pipiku dan juga kepalaku.

"jumin. . . . a . .aku. . . baik-baik saja"

Ucapku entah terdengar olehnya atau tidak, mataku rasanya berat sekali, aku ingin tidur sebentar saja bolehkah aku tidur?

"Jumin"

.

.

.

Walaupun aku dan Jumin baru kenal dalam waktu 11 hari tapi sikapnya dan kepribadiannya membuatku ingin selalu bersamanya, menjaganya dan membuatnya selalu bahagia. Setiap ekspresi yang ia berikan begitu menyenangkan haha aku ingat pertama kalinya melihat wajah paniknya ketika aku memecahkan gelas di rumahnya, padahal aku tidak terluka apapun tapi dia sangat panik sekali sampai memanggil dokter ke rumahnya. Ahaha Jumin ku. . Jumin yang selalu tersenyum padaku, dan mencoba untuk marah ketika aku melakukan kesalahan tapi berakhir dengan dia yang tidak tega menyalahkan ku, aku selalu ingin bersama mu dan membuat mu bahagia, aku harap kau selalu bahagia walaupun aku tidak bersama mu. Aku mencintai mu Jumin Han cintaku.

(MC Pov End)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PING

Zen : . . . . Jaehee

Jaehee : ?

Zen : apa Jumin sudah mulai bekerja?

Jaehee : . . . . . . . belum

Zen : . . . ini pasti menyulitkan mu

Jaehee : . . . iya, tapi aku mengerti kenapa dia begitu, semua orang di sini memakluminya

Yoosung : aku yakin Jumin masih bersedih dengan kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu itu

Zen : sepertinya begitu, aku juga akan mengalami hal yang sama jika aku Jumin

Jaehee : bagaimana pun juga Mc orang yang di cintai oleh tuan Han

707 : . . . . .

Yoosung : hei Seven. . . apa kau baik baik saja?

707 : ya begitulah ^^

Zen : oh iya orang yang bernama Unknown itu, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Yoosung : ya! Aku juga penasaran!

Yoosung : katanya Jumin sangat marah besar dan hampir membunuhnya apa itu benar?

707 : ya, benar sekali. . . jika polisi tidak datang tepat waktu dia pasti sudah mati di tangan Jumin

Jaehee : jika itu terjadi mungkin tuan han bisa masuk penjara

Zen : setidaknya mahluk berbahaya itu sudah masuk penjara dan dia tidak akan melukai siapapun lagi

Yoosung : kau benar zen

707 : aku harap Jumin baik-baik saja

Yoosung : hm, aku juga berharap demikian

Zen : mahluk itu pasti baik-baik saja

Jaehee : . . . . aku juga berpikir seperti itu

.

.

.

Sedangkan itu di kediaman Jumin

"apakah bisa?"

"sa. . saya tidak tau, tapi saya sudah berusaha dengan semua kemampuan saya"

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi"

"te. .terimakasih"

Terilah seorang dokter berlari ketakutan keluar dari kamar Jumin yang entah kenapa terlihat gelap dan hanya sedikit cahaya matahari disore hari dari sela sela jendela yang ditutupi oleh gorden. Sedangkan Jumin sendiri terdiam menatap sesuatu dihadapannya, kakinya perlahan bergerak mendekat dan dari cahaya yang minim itu terlihat muka Jumin yang terlihat kurus dihiasi senyum sedihnya.

"aku mencintai mu Mc, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

 **Bad Ending**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thankyou guys for reading my bad story

Haha maaf ya endingnya geje

But I Hope you like my decision

And have a nice life

 **Author has left the chatroom**


End file.
